Those Tree Little Words
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Sometimes, a lifetime can't be enough to find what you were searching for, and other times, all it takes, is a small whisper of a young girl.


I don't own Naruto.

A/N: ah, a Naruto fic. Been a while ^_^ I continue my non-shonen-ai fic streak here XP I must be out of my mind XD

-

**_Those Three Little Words_**

**__**

Nothing moved. Nothing at all. It seemed as though time itself stood still at the utterance of a single sentence, a singly sentence made out of three simple words which just seemed to linger.

Three small words which made everything else mean nothing.

Three small words which might as well have been from God.

Maybe they were.

-

He stared at her, shock and disbelief in his eyes. He stared at her, stared at her back as she wouldn't face him.

She wouldn't look his way, too scared to see his reaction. Far, far too scared to even breathe.

How long had he waited to hear those words? Years? Certainly his entire life. Just waiting for someone to look at him, only him, and let him know. Let him know just how that person felt about him. Love or Hate, he'd have taken it all, had they just said it. Threw it in his face that they hated him. At least then he wouldn't have had to live in doubt. Had they just been honest and say it...

She did. Even without her saying it out loud all those years. She always watched him with kind eyes. Always. Be it in class or on the street, she had eyes only for him, only for one who, back then, wouldn't notice her existence. But she did his. She just never had the courage to say so.

Until now. 

He didn't know how to react, how to respond. After all, he was never in such a situation before. Usually he'd be either ignored, or hated. The last was mainly an adult thing, but the scars it left remained when dealing with the younger generation.

She knew it. Watching him for as long as she could remember, she learnt much about him. How people would avoid him. How people would stand back, not wanting to get near him. How he was pushed away. That's why she never said anything, in addition to her natural shyness. Why would he believe her? Why should he trust her words to be anything other than a lie? No one loved him, why would she? And she knew, deep in her heart, she'd die if he ever called her a liar.

He almost did. He probably would've had it not been for the shock, and the small part of him that wanted to believe. Wanted to believe he did nothing wrong, wanted to believe everyone were mistaken about him, wanted to believe he really did change, even by a little... wanted to believe in her words. Those three little words.

She wanted him to believe too, wanted him to trust her as she did in him. He'd never go back on his words, and neither would she. He taught her that. Taught her it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, as long as you believed. That's why she wanted him to believe in her words, just as she had in his those months ago when he said the same to her. When he smiled at her over his shoulder, and meant every word he said.

He had, from the bottom of his heart. Of course, he never lied to her. He never really lied to anyone, maybe other than to himself. But he hadn't lied to her. He had no reason to when he considered her a stranger, and certainly not when he started seeing her as a friend. Then, if she was a friend, someone he trusted... she wouldn't lie to him... would she?

She wouldn't. Not to him, not like this, not after finally having gathered the courage to tell him. She could only pray he'd believe.

Considering, of course, he heard her.

"Did you... did you say something?"

The girl's eyes widened at the sound of his voice, but were soon cast downwards. She considered for a moment repeating herself, telling him out loud and clearly what she just barely managed to whisper. But she couldn't. Tears welled in her eyes as she cursed her lack of mental strength.

Why couldn't she just tell him?!

"N, no, I haven't... said... anything."

She still wouldn't face him.

"I see..."

Neither were willing to move, her still staring downwards, him still staring at her back.

"Listen, I..."

Both began together and stopped at the same time.

Now's your only chance, she screamed in her mind, forcing herself to turn around. His blue eyes were waiting for her, looking at her intently. He never once looked at her in a cold manner, even when he thought her to be what he described as "a dark silent freak". Never. But even his warm eyes couldn't make her take.

Finally, both were about to speak, but it was too late. Time began moving again, and their moment all alone was ruined, forever lost.

"Oy, Hinata! What's keeping ya?!"

"Naruto, I'm gonna go ahead without you!"

Both found themselves looking away, similar blushes on their faces.

"I... I gotta..."

"Um.... me too..."

"So... see ya, Hinata."

"Take care, Naruto-kun..."

Both hurried to leave the awkward moment behind, not looking back as they joined their friends.

"Well?!"

Kiba asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Did you tell him?!"

She couldn't look him in the eye, as she wasn't quite sure herself.

"Man, what were you doing there so long?"

Shikamaru asked, only seemingly annoyed.

"Ne, Shikamaru..."

"What?"

"What're you supposed to do when someone tells you they like you?"

The Chuunin's eyes widened yet the shock soon became understanding of Naruto's uncharacteristic calmness and faraway gaze.

"Well, no one'd ever tell me that, but I'd have done something which is completely me. You should do something that's you."

"Something that's me, eh? ...think taking her out to ramen would be good?"

Shikamaru laughed, but apparently his laughter didn't reach Naruto, as his expression hadn't changed.

"But... who told you?"

He looked one last time over his shoulder, just in time to see her disappear in the crowed.

"No one."

And he walked on, not noticing his friend stayed behind, smiling warmly as he let the boy who would one day be Hokage sort his feelings on his own.

~Owari~

or is it? I just got the urge to write a nice, long ficie here :X god have mercy on my soul.


End file.
